marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 140
- . He is soon interrupted by Tombstone, who tells him that his appearance in New York City has drawn out someone who has been pursuing him, as the Arranger had planned. The next day, Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane pay a visit to the Robertsons at the hospital.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife in this story. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence as seen in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Shortly upon their arrival, Joe asks his wife and MJ to allow him to talk to Peter privately. Outside of the hospital room, Martha Robertson breaks down in years. Despite Mary Jane's assurances that Joe will bounce back from this, Martha believes that her husband's spirit was broken along with his back. In the room, Peter is shocked when Joe tells him to destroy the recording he left for him. Joe explains that he was visited by Tombstone the night before and the mobster threatened to go after his family and friends if Joe finally told what he knew about Tombstone. As Peter leaves with Mary Jane, he tells her all about it. When she asks him what he plans on doing with the recording, he tells her that he wants to follow up with Ben Urich, otherwise, he doesn't know. As the couple walks away, they are unaware of the fact that someone has been spying on them. When Peter arrives at the Daily Bugle, he asks Ben's position on his situation, without revealing any details about Joe's recording. Urich tells Peter that there are no hard and fast rules regarding an ethical situation like that. He then tells Peter that someone called for him and left a number behind. Peter calls the number back and the man on the other line tells Parker that he knows about the Robertson recording and asks to meet at Liberty Island in an hour. Peter changes into Spider-Man and goes to Liberty Island to make his rendezvous. As the wall-crawler waits on the Statue of Liberty's torch, someone in the observation deck tries to catch the hero in a net launcher. Spider-Man swings after his attacker, who runs down the stairs of the statue. When the web-slinger tries to follow, the stranger's gunfire keeps him at bay. Changing tactics, Spider-Man swings outside and tackles his attacker when he exits the statue. Much to his surprise, the shooter turns out to be the Punisher. The vigilante pulls a gun on Spider-Man and demands he turn over the Robertson recording and tell him where he can find Tombstone. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * Shiella Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}